totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
It Wasn't The Last Episode, Sorry
Summary. Plot At the Dining Hall, Anne Maria and Sierra discuss the game and the upcoming merge before the challenge. As Josh and I call them to the challenge, Dawn and Noah pull the two girls aside and ask to form a temporary alliance so that they can work together to get out one last threat. Anne Maria and Sierra agree and everyone heads off to the challenge. Once everyone reaches the challenge area, we introduce the Captains Challenge. There are twenty keys hidden in the scrap heaps. Eightteen of them are silver and only two of them are gold. The two campers that find the gold keys will be crowned the captains! The air horn goes off and each contestant start their search. Dawn and Noah are quick to find two keys and since Dawn hasn’t been a team captain yet, Noah lets her have the key. Dawn comes rushing to find me, the beautiful Blaineley, and Noah heads off to find Anne Maria and Sierra. He finds Anne Maria first and right around a scrap heap is Alejandro who catches Noah handing her the key! Oh, it’s gonna go down tonight! With Anne Maria and Dawn declared as the team captains, the rest of the cast heads off to start the main challenge (which is to build a kart for the captain so they can race). The Viper boys all gather around the pile of go-kart pieces and get started. Trent takes over the construction of the kart, revealing that he works on his motorcycle all the time. While the boys are working on the kart, Sierra pulls Bridgette aside and invites her to join her alliance with Anne Maria, saying that the girls need to stick together to take out the boys once the merge hits. Bridgette accepts her offer, reluctantly (oooh, alliances everywhere!). On the Lions’ side of the challenge, Gwen and Eva work hard to construct the kart for Dawn. Mike begins to help them and the three start to bond. Noah takes note of this and informs Dawn that they are the outsiders of their team and that they need to make a big move if they lose. Gwen, Eva and Mike finish the kart building first and Dawn is in the lead for the course. Scott and Trent are not far behind and send Anne Maria off after her. To make things interesting, we tell the others that they can do whatever they want to sabotage the two karts during the three-lap race. Dawn remains in the lead for the challenge, despite the acts of sabotage from the Vipers. At the last second, just feet away from the finish line, Dawn’s kart stops. This gives Anne Maria to pass her and the Vipers win the challenge! After checking Dawn’s kart, it’s revealed that the fuel ran out (funny… we gave each team equal amounts of fuel….). Looks like Dawn and the rest of the Lions has a BIG decision to make tonight. With Noah back on Team Fierce (Sierra and Anne Maria's alliance), and the merge around the corner, he tried to convince Dawn to nominate Eva up for elimination as she will be the biggest competition later on. Suspicious of Noah's sudden behavior, she decided to play along in order to keep an eye on him and nominate Eva and Gwen, seeing as how they were the reason for the challenge messing up. Whose side is Noah on? That night, Eva was eliminated from the competition, saving Gwen from elimination. Trivia *This is the last episode you see Eva with her makeover. Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes